User talk:Shamm2001
If you want to message me, post it here: I'll write for Welcome to the Bikini Bottom.BagelBoxd (talk) 03:42, December 30, 2014 (UTC)BagelBoxd I could be a writer here and there for that spinoff of yours, Welcome To Bikini Bottom. Boating School airdate? Shamm, if this episode on December 30th. No, I cannot do it. Please may you give me the date of when that episode is due to be written. Because, I haven't finished New Year, New Troubles which is supposed to air on December 30th and then the next episode tomorrow. --All will be revealed... 2015. (talk) 08:39, December 30, 2014 (UTC) About Boating School I can air the episode tommorow or Saturday. Whichever works for you. I am flexible with the airdates. BagelBoxd the genius To Shamm, I have made the Boating School transcript. Tell which episode you would like me to write next. I can also make title cards if you like. BagelBoxd the genius I have wrote the transcript for Building a home. -BagelBoxd the genius About Seth and Caleb's House Party I am sorry but my computer failed on me and the entire transcript was deleted. Blame the computer, not me persay. BagelBoxd (talk) 00:27, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Welcome to Bikini Bottom! I understand Shamm, I have had schedules like that too. I will just make Seth and Caleb's House Party air a week later, and Halloween the next week and just bump everything down. Also Ghastlyop is a writer too I believe, so you can request his services too. I will write any episode, dates may change but still, any episode you request. Also, can I air this show on my network, SpongyNetwork? BagelBoxd (talk) 00:09, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Welcome to Bikini Bottom! I probably should have said this earlier, but the episodes Seth and Caleb's House Party, Halloween, and Plankton! have been written with transcript and all. I will write Sleepover next week. BagelBoxd (talk) 04:55, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Sleepover? If possible, can you do Sleepover? If not, I will just do it on Saturday. BagelBoxd (talk) 05:27, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Shamm Entertainment request Yes, you can add my shows into Shamm Entertainment. You can also add my older shows that sucked, SpongeCritic and Eels and Escalators if you'd like. If we will become partners, can I make SpongyNetwork the official Shamm Entertainment channel? That would combine us better. You can write for War of the Cities. You can make title cards when I need them. Also, I have an idea for Season 2, Episode 5 of Welcome to Bikini Bottom: Golden Star Wars: It's the end of the Boating School season, and SpongeBob and Seth are neck and neck for the largest amount of good noodle stars in the class. They fight to have the most in the final week. This could be episode 3, because it could take place after The Boat Driving Test, which is the big driving test of the year, and then after the season it would be Summer Vacation, so Summer in Bikini Bottom would air next. Seeing as the series has continuity, that would make sense if you like the idea. Thanks for writing Sleepover, I needed it. Re: Shamm Entertainment First off, yes I can write Thanksgiving. Second, Life of Gary is getting cancelled for sure, but I could make the last few episodes. I could also air the last episodes of SpongeCritic. And Late Night Talk with SpongeBob was planned to have 60 episodes, but I never got around to that. I could air them in March. As for Eels and Escalators, I will expand on the episodes and make a third season, then end the series. Also, there's SpongeCritic and Life of Gary shorts, there was to be 14 SpongeCritic shorts and 4 Life of Gary shorts. However, since I abandoned these, I never made them. I wonder what we shall do with them. Details You Are A Pinehead XD Shamm Entertainment Wiki? The Shamm Entertainment wiki link isn't working. When I click it, it says "Not a valid wikia" Can you put the link in again? BagelBoxd (talk) 01:19, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to ask but is there any free episodes in Season 1 I can write? Also, it's my birthday! --Ash Kuropato is groovy. (talk) 07:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) SpongyNetwork Programming Blocks I am making a movie block. I was gonna call it SpongyCinema but Spongebob Theatre sounds fine. Also, I'm gonna make another episode of SpongeCritic to make the episodes pairable. BagelBoxd (talk) 01:28, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Also, I won't be able to write Thanksgiving as it turns out. I want to write The Penny-less if I can though. SpongyNetwork schedule You can write the rest of it, just make sure to put SpongeBob's Big Adventures and Robot and SpongeBob at 5:00-5:30. BagelBoxd (talk) 01:27, February 11, 2015 (UTC) It is ok with the Channel Chasers thing :D. WTBB episodes free? Just to ask, Is Club SpongeBob or Penny-less free? I'll now be able to do one of those episodes. --Doctor no. 9 regenerates tonight after having failed to see the speeding convoy due to his insistance to flick snot at small children. (talk) 21:37, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Valentine's Day I am sorry for not being able to write it, my computer could not edit pages. But now I am on my old computer again, and it works. Sorry about that. Also, are we gonna make transcripts for SpongeCritic, Eels and Escalators, and Late Night Talk with SpongeBob? Re: The Penny-less OK. I can write that one. Right now I'm working on fixing up the Shamm Entertainment Wiki. BagelBoxd (talk) 22:43, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Square Logo and Transcripts I already voted for Welcome to Bikini Bottom. Vote for War of the Cities. Well, maybe we should just give detailed episode descriptions for all of them (in SpongeCritic style), since it's a little late for transcripts. Alright. But what plot will we use for the movie? Eels and Escalators writing proposal So, Eels and Escalators needs some work. SpongeCritic, Late Night Talk with SpongeBob have good descriptions, and Life of Gary has some transcripts. Welcome to Bikini Bottom! and War of the Cities are full fledged series, but Eels and Escalators just has a list of episodes. Not much description. I remember what I meant to happen in the episodes, but still. I have decided a solution to this problem: to do the series in the style of Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition. For example, here's an episode: Episode 11: Better than Patties - BagelBoxd SpongeBob is so addicted to Eels and Escalators, he forgets to go to work. This causes chaos at the Krusty Krab, which leads to destruction because of angry customers. Annoyed at this, Mr. Krabs fires SpongeBob because of his obsession. He is still happy he gets to play. That was just an example. So, I'm gonna do this for the whole series. You can do a few episodes if you can think of good ideas for them, I guess. Also, I will continue Late Night Talk with SpongeBob in March. SpongeCritic will air episodes up to 13, and then end. Life of Gary Will air the last episodes then end. This is a proposal I have written for the series of Shamm Entertainment. Bagels taste good. (talk) 05:17, February 19, 2015 (UTC) War of the Cities characters I'd rather not put Seth and Caleb into War of the Cities, the spin-off is supposed to have a darker theme, I don't think they would fit in well. BagelBoxd (talk) 21:37, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Seth and Caleb I guess I could fit them in as background characters. The spin-off is supposed to take place 10 years after the regular show, so since Welcome to Bikini Bottom is in that time period, they could work I guess. Also, maybe you could make a few ideas for certain episodes of Eels and Escalators? I don't really know what to think of some of them. There were a few episodes that had continuity, so don't take any that sound like they're in a saga.BagelBoxd (talk) 02:30, February 20, 2015 (UTC) War of the Cities characters and other stuff Eh, it's fine. I can make ideas for E&E if I tried hard enough. I had ideas then, I should be able to have them now. Also, their personalities won't change much. It is supposed to be in the future because it is supposed to be in dark times, and it has to do with Plankton. The Reveal will explain a lot of things. Also, in some episodes, there will be time travel. Club SpongeBob needs to be finished, sorry for it being late! Club SpongeBob - Draft 2 camera zooms in onto Seth and Caleb walking on the sidewalk Seth: Okay, gotta get used to here. Caleb: You've gotta get used to this place? What about me? Seth: You're not as popular as me. Caleb: But we're the Dynamic Duo! Danger Strangers and all the other cool names. We can never get separated. is hit by a mysterious person, then Seth is next. Mysterious Figure 1: Let's get them to where they need to go! Mysterious Figure 2: Where's that? Mysterious Figure 1: Didn't I remind you? and Caleb wake up in a wooden room, kind of like a treehouse, they see SpongeBob and Patrick. Seth: What the? SpongeBob: Welcome to the club! Club of Club SpongeBob! Patrick: I thought it was Club Patrick! SpongeBob: Well, I just thought that the SpongeBob in the name works better than Patrick. Caleb: We are still here, and a bit bored. Patrick: SpongeBob, do the honors. SpongeBob: Is it initiation time? I think so! Seth: What have we been tied up in? is edging closer on them. to be continued by Shamm2001... Shamm Times. Please don't copy The Kelp. But you look like a good reporter. Why not just join The Kelp as a writer? [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 03:49, February 22, 2015 (UTC) The Kelp Okay, I'll add you as a writer but if you want the Shamm Times to continue, just make it about the news about Shamm Entertainment. But which sections on The Kelp would you wish to be a writer of? [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 04:37, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Interview How do we do the interview part? I'm a little confused. That was a pretty good newspaper though. BagelBoxd (talk) 04:42, February 22, 2015 (UTC) YAY You're now the newswriter for The Kelp! [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 14:31, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Shamm Times Are we gonna run the newspaper, or just abandon it? Because I could write for The Kelp I guess if that's what we're doing now. BagelBoxd (talk) 15:55, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Shamm Times Interview We can have the interview here. Ask the questions on this talk page and I will reply. BagelBoxd (talk) 21:38, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Da Interview Hello Shamm. It's great to have you here. Why do you think SuperFanon'D! (aka Charles) is making another sockpuppet? He has been known to make several sockpuppets in the past, for various reasons. A lot of the community knows about his socks, so nobody would be surprised if he made another. I think he is doing this one to troll the wiki after "leaving" with his excuse with the experiment. What user do you think is SuperFanon'D!'s sockpuppet? A sockpuppet is defined as a false name or identity assumed by an Internet user, often to communicate favorable or self-serving comments or used to create a mythical rival with whom that user can successfully argue online, (Sockpuppet - Dictionary.com) TheSorcerersStone. Like I said, I predicted Fanon will troll the wiki. It only makes sense for a troll to be the sock. Who do you think SuperFanon'D! is trying to create an arguement with? I don't know, although he has had this war with Ghastlyop. The two were sworn enemies, so he could be a target. But you are actually a possible target. After the new member attacking you for TheSorcerersStone/SuperFanon'D speculation, (which could be the sock however) and him being mean/rude on certain Welcome to Bikini Bottom! episodes of yours, I think that you could be a target. Why do you think he is trying to create a mythical rival with the user he is targeting? Probably just to stir up conflict. He has done that a few times before. What do you think the SpongeBob Fanon WIki can do about these 'experiments?' '' Just block all these speculated socks. It's getting annoying. Violet blocked Fanon and TotallynotFanon'D, which actually didn't have to do with Fanon, but still. All of this is getting annoying, so the members that are speculated socks should be blocked as well. This may seem like a bad idea, but this needs to end. ''Who do you think TheSorcerorsStone really is? Fanon. I already said my reasons why TheSorcerersStone is Fanon earlier. Do you think TheSorcerorsStone is a sockpuppet or a troll? Both. A sock that was made to troll. If so, who is he/she targeting? IDK, although he/she did insult Luis and his friends, so maybe he's after them. If he is Fanon, then I don't see why he would go for them, as far as I know he never had a problem with them, so I don't see why he would do that. If you think it is WumboMan900, state why you think it is and how you found it? (I kind of already know from my investigations). I doubt it is him. He made the TotallynotFanon'D account just to see what people's annoyed reactions would be. He didn't intend to go out and troll the whole wiki in the way that TheSorcerersStone did, so I doubt it is him. Do you think WumboMan900 is telling the truth or is he just messing around with you? I think he is telling the truth. He hasn't lied to me ever before and I was actually pretty good friends with him. And he did tell me to reveal everything, so he wasn't gonna keep up the troll sockpuppet thing. Done. YES Yes. He should be fired. He's not even active on his main account and he only had one idea, which currently has the least votes. He's been quite rude on my work too. BagelBoxd (talk) 04:16, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Shamm Times Interview How did it come together? Because we were kicked out from the SpongeBobia Community thing, I also decided that we should make our own fanon community. Another one is that we could need new users from the other wikis, expansion. It would be a happier place. '' Wha are the goals of it? ''As I have stated, we could have new members and meet new people and this wiki will expand to new, exciting users. We may also have great and fun activities. We can make this expand and connect new wikis and communities. Which wikis do you think are the best? Nah. I couldn't choose one. But the best homepages I can choose are the Shamm Entertainment Wiki and this wiki of course. But I believe that all the wikis can become better and can reach out to new editors. '' [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 10:51, February 23, 2015 (UTC)'' Polls It's fine. BagelBoxd (talk) 05:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Invite! I'm sorry for being kinda off earlier, but anyway, I'd like to invite you to be a writer on Rags to Riches! Just tell me if you accept :) [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 08:36, February 25, 2015 (UTC) The Penny-less Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot. I could do it tomorrow. BagelBoxd (talk) 04:52, February 28, 2015 (UTC) The SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon Can we take off Robot and SpongeBob and air The SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon on Spongy Network? Itsshehahnbro (talk) 23:54, March 3, 2015 (UTC)ItsshehahnbroItsshehahnbro (talk) 23:54, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Missing Episodes I think we should just leave the episodes unmade. I totally forgot about them (sorry). Lots of spin-offs do that. BagelBoxd (talk) 03:32, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Can I re-write It's A New Year! I'm sorry to say this, but. I can't write the New Year episode! But instead, I've changed the episode to a completely new one. I'm really sorry this is eleventh hour stuff but I just thought no to the idea. So here is my plan. EPISODE TITLE: Conversational Talking EPISODE PLOT: When Gary is getting a check up (late at night.) Seth and Caleb are talking about what would happen if they would have never came to Bikini Bottom and other stuff. Can I do it? --"You called me crap, didn't you? Didn't you? That's not very nice, is it?" (talk) 18:05, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Can you notify Bagel that the beginning is being secured by me. Just saying to Bagel about the WTBB film. I might be doing 'a bit' of it, but not a lot due to me taking a overall break during Easter. --"You called me crap, didn't you? Didn't you? That's not very nice, is it?" (talk) 17:39, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Unwritten episodes Alright. But we won't change the release dates. OH YEAH MR. KRABS (talk) 23:33, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Welcome To Bikini Bottom: Conversational Talking WELCOME TO BIKINI BOTTOM Converstaional Talking camera starts as it follows from space to Bikini Bottom Narrator: It was said that on the twenty sixth of March came the newest year for our two humans in Bikini Bottom. However for anyone else, it was a normal day. Seth is sitting in a waiting room] Seth depressed: Never have too much of a good thing. then, Caleb comes in after hearing what Seth just said. Caleb confused: Why? You can have too much of a good thing, you can play basketball too much and it wouldn't matter. Seth depressed, changing to a 'he knows what you did' expression: Says the person who watched 'Batman Begins' 36 times. Caleb agreeing: And the person who also watched 'X Men: The Last Stand' 12 times. Seth: Just how long is the Sponge going to be? Caleb: Well, we did get here around 18 minutes ago. Seth: 18 MINUTES. Caleb: Well, the snail. Seth: Don't you feel like this conversation was really building about something. Caleb: Like 'What would you do, if we never came to Bikini Bottom?' Seth: I don't really know what I would do. Maybe start reading some comics. Caleb: But if we stay here, what could happen when we come back? Seth: We would become the national heroes. But we've then got to start running and running we must. Because if we don't, it's going to be the end of us. So we've got to choose, whatever; whenever and how to end it. Caleb little teary eyed: That was epic in ways I can't think of. Seth: The Stranger Danger, epic in two ways than one. Caleb embarresed: We still calling ourselves that? Seth chuckiling: Expect the pan to be hit now. Caleb along with Seth: We end up back in the treehouse. Seth: With SpongeBob and Patrick wanting to drag us to Club SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Well, I would never do that. Again. Seth: WHA? Caleb: How? SpongeBob: Gary's allright. We got it sorted out about 10 minutes ago. Seth: Wow. Gary: Meow. Caleb: Damn it. OF EPISODE So this is what I could write, can you edit it a bit to make the thing a bit longer, it seems to be short in my taste. --"You called me crap, didn't you? Didn't you? That's not very nice, is it?" (talk) 17:20, March 26, 2015 (UTC)